cowboys and midians
by anikatrix
Summary: spike is saved, and what the hell fayes a vampire , chasing a bounty head through the galaxy and syndicate trouble the bebop crew is together again rated m cause whats a vamp fic without violence and naughtiness
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first bebop fic , i hope people enjoy and rate review so i know where i can improve **

* * *

Chapter 1 cowboys and midians

Cigarette smoke swirled through the air slowly creeping towards the mving fan which caused the air to pulsate and reverberate with every rotation , the stream of smoke can be traced to a crooked cigarette which lies between the lips of a mossy green haired cowboy , his two mismatched eyes stare straight up through the smoke and the fan as though they are staring into an endless void . A million images are flashing through his left eye which is permanatly fixed on the past, many images of a blonde woman _Julia_ shes falling as the doves fly by _Julia _she thuds to the ground her golden locks spread upon the ground _Julia, _she dying in his arms says that this is all a dream _Julia _her eyes fade and she slips away in his arms_ Julia,_ he walks into a building and causes explosions_ Julia, _he makes his way to the top floor through the blood violence and death _Julia, _he sees a man with a sword drawn ready to strike ** vicious **they struggle and injure each other leading to a face off with each others weapon **VICIOUS **his enemy defeated he makes his way down the steps and points his fingers at the syndicate thus **BANG** he falls down _Julia_ .

* * *

He lay there on the cold ground of the red dragon head quarters, he could feel his life ebbing away with each passing moment. The syndicate thugs encircle him guns posed ready to shoot, should he miraculously arise. He thought fat chance of me walking away from this. A light shone from behind the thugs and a voice shouted through speakers, he could no longer tell what was going on but could hear the popping noise of gun fire and the whooshing noise of an air vehicle stabilizing on the ground. He turned his head slightly and saw that crazy Romani running towards him guns blazing taking on half a dozen syndicate goons simultaneously, her arm was clipped by a bullet but she did not falter, she raised her Glock and took four of them down without breaking a sweat, as she turned to get the other two a bullet ran threw her chest , blood started to seep through to her yellow top turning it crimson . His eyes widened as far as they could in shock as she kept on going as though it where a mosquito bite she had sustained and kept shooting without a care. She finally took the other two down and rushed to his side .

_Faye_

_H_is eyes began to fail him, but he could still feel her as she moved her hand and cupped his face and he felt her lips brush his gently and her forehead lean against his "don't worry spike , everything will be fine" she bit her lip and blood began to pour she again touched his lips with hers parting his mouth and edged the crimson liquid down his throat.

* * *

He awoke in his usual position on the yellow couch with a cig between his lips and a puzzled expression on his face "huh , shouldn't I be dead now" he turned and saw jet and Ed watching over him "ah when'd the kid come back".jet scratched his head with a groan and Ed grinned "Ed came back when father person went by, by with machintosh person chasing those boom crash holes in the ground" , spike took several seconds to decipher the Ed speak and just nodded in agreement "Ah jet wheres the broad" , Jet's eyes hit the floor and he shifted his weight on the seat "well the thing is she's asleep and won't be able to come up to us for a while".

This only confused spike further "it's the middle of the day whys the lazy broad still in bed for"

"Faye faye needs sleep sleep in day day ever since her memories say hello"

"Jet translation please"

"Can't be helped ……… em………. lets see ………..hmm how to put this "

The door opened behind them and the Romani stepped through

"Jet its fine I can tell him"

"You sure you're alright to be up now"

" Ah yeah the ship has UV filters in all the windows so its fine"

"Huh why should that matter , if the place has filters not as if she'll burn up from a little sunlight"

The entire room went quiet as everyone shifted uncomfortably

"Em cowboy the thing is I will , I'm a vampire "

.

.

.

.

"huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 trying to explain how fayes a vamp being pretty vague on it so i can bring in her past and stuff in the future **

* * *

Chapter 2

"you're a vampire, like Dracula"

The Romani took a drag from her cigarette and breathed out the swirling smoke "upside I don't have to worry about these things downside I burn to a crisp in the sunlight guess that sunset at my old home was to be the last real one I'd ever see"

"hold up , shouldn't you be all blood thirsty and aggressive ……………more so than the usual"

" ha ha always with the funny little jokes, not much has changed other than the diet change and the fangs" she grinned and showed off her pearly whites

"yikes must be painful to be on the recieving end of those ………………wait a sec you gave me blood don't tell me I'll turn into a bloodsucker now "

"Pfft please who'd want you around for all eternity, no I just gave you a little just enough to heal you up , undid all the damage that all that smoking and drinking did over the years"

"all that hard work for nothing"

"what"

"anyway why now , shouldn't you have realized that you where all living dead the moment you first felt sunlight"

"hmm don't have a clue , jet had some theories all didn't quite get it myself never had much of an understanding for science"

Jet scratched his head as spike stared into him looking for some kind of explanation "Ed bring up the file"

"yes jet jet , lalala open sesame heres the file file " she balanced the monitor on her head bopping from side to side with spike following the screen .

"what am I looking at here jet just looks like little red and and white blobs to me with a few blue ones "

"that's a blood sample taken from faye after the food poisoning incident " jet stared at spike with a pissed look as he remembered the person who was the cause of the incident "well anyway it's pretty normal the blue ones I initially put down to the bacterial infection but look at this new blood sample " the image changed and the blue blood cells made up fifty percent of the image"

"no matter how I look at this , this ain't normal"

" that's because the blue blood cells are unable to carry oxegen and …"

"ok I'm like the broad not much of a head for complicated stuff layman terms please "

"fine basically her blood has this bacillus which attaches to healthy blood cells so instead of transporting oxegen it does other stuff , I'm not a scientist so I can't go into great detail but she has super strength , speed ,regeneration but she has to take in blood every few days otherwise she'll go nuts on bloodlust , we had a close call there earlier on when she dragged you're sorry ass back here, she had lost a lot of blood saving you and needed a refuel had to break into a hospital to get the stuff, had to tie her up in the bathroom while I went and got the baggies"

Faye stood there red faced and looked down at the ground

"anyhow as to why it hasn't appeared until recently I can only deduct its from when the gate exploded and she was on a shuttle the mixure of radiation u.v. rays and then cryochenically frozen for fifty odd years put the little bacillus to sleep and have only woken up"

"ah"

"Don't sound like you understand it when you don't have a clue what he was going on about"

"Well anyway we're all safe you're finished with the syndicate"

"Ugh jet"

"She knows her past"

"Sort of"

"and the nutbag of a kids back with the dog"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Jet sighed depressively, wondering how he ended up surrounded by these three people plus dog.

"well anyway no more freeloading any of you, get out of here and work"

In unison the three went "YES JET" along with a woof from Ein. Faye yawned and started down the stairs "Ah, yeah Ed find me a bounty head so that I can nab him her whatever when I wake up, night"

"yo lazy broad"

"what spike"

"thanks for saving me"

"no bother cowboy, anytime"

"night Romani"

Faye smiled softly as she descended down the stairway, jet looked from her back to spikes face and sighed as Ed was giggling on the floor as Ein was barking at her .

"one great big happy family"

* * *

**the plot will finally get going properly next chapter when i introduce the bigge****st bounty head in recent history and the crew will get entangled in a syndicates inner turmoil and is faye the only vamp in the universe or are there others stay tuned .**


	3. Chapter 3

A smell wafted around the room, the mixture of booze, smoke, and blood, the floor was littered with empty cans and broken glass. A glowing cigarette was flung into the air and came to rest in a pool of crimson liquid and the slow went out with a sizzle. The source of the cigarette butt pulled out a packet from the pocket of his black leather jacket and lifted a cigarette to his grinning mouth and proceeded to light it up with a deep exhale. "Well that's those old bastards out of the way"

Dismembered limbs strewn across the room there is no way to tell how many people where involved in the massacre , the lab technicians garbed in their white hazmat suits where going through the scene meticulously bagging and tagging everything they came across .

Outside the room which was guarded by several ISSP agents, bob was standing there with a bored expression as he went through his cigarettes with a bored expression as he stood by his superior who was talking seriously with a shady looking syndicate commander.

Bob looked out the window of the skyscraper looking at the streets far below, the hotel, thePenanggalancasino was one of the largest casino hotels in mars, since the downfall of the red dragon syndicate, a large power vacuum had been left in its wake the was a major war going on behind the scenes between the two strongest powers the Bratva Mafiya, and the winter hill gang. The Bratva where the most brutal of the two and had swiftly taken the initiative and had taken over 60% of the red dragons territory while the winter hill held onto 35% the remaining 5 was still under dispute , therefore tensions where high between the two groups the last thing this powder keg needed was the assassination of three prominent members of the Bratva , the three were senior members and kapitains of their own branches which extended throughout the system, their deaths would ultimately lead to warfare between the two groups and a war that would span planets and would bring an incalculable amount of deaths.

The ISSP had assigned Bob to review security footage from the building and been a skyscraper with 300 floors and roughly 100 cameras on each floor this was going to be extensive research and he begrudgingly sat in his office going through the footage of the lobby, when he noted one suspicious character garbed in a black leather jacket, he zoomed in on the subject and gasped when he saw the blood stained hands and a knife attached to his belt .he grinned "thank fuck"

* * *

"Hola, cowboys its time for the big shot of the day, today is a very special case, the man responsible for the murder of 3 high ranked member s of the bratva has earned himself a bounty of 400 million woolong"

"Wow punch, bag that and you're set for life"

"That's right Judy, however this guy has yet to be named all we have is a picture, and the only thing known is that he has no affiliations with the Bratva and the white hill gang"

"heres the picture of him now punch" the picture of the man from the lobby was shown and zoomed into his face which was rugged and handsome with a scar which ran down the left side of his face, his hair was shoulder length and was black in color, the most interesting thing about his face where his eyes which were so blue they where almost silver in appearance.

"Ooh he's such a hottie"

"well Judy he's one bad guy ……… , I'm afraid we have no further information lets have a commercial "

Spike was watching the show with a bored expression when 400 million woolong was uttered he flinched and heard and bump behind him, he slowly turned his head and bore a grimace when he saw a happy looking Faye.

"I guess we're going after this guy then"

"What do you mean we, I'm going after this guy 400 million imagine what I could buy with it, ah the clothes the jewelry with that amount I'd be set for life,"

"What do you mean life you'd have it all spent in a matter of months like at the ponies and the casinos and don't you still have that ridiculous debt to pay off"

He earned himself a punch in the head for that statement but she quickly recovered and skipped off to find Ed "Oh Edward…"

"Damn crazy broad"

Sitting in front of the monitor jet was catching up with Bob, they chatted about the higher ups in the ISSP and how they where little better than the syndicates nowadays taking bribes and certain members even socializing with senior syndicate members.

"Oi jet you've probably already heard about the 400 million bounty head already"

"Oh yeah, I've heard the shouting between the women aboard about 400million and shoes and ponies"

Bob gave him a blank look "Aha, well anyway seeing as you're my bud if you catch him give me 20% of the bounty, it's a good deal I was on the scene and all I've got all the footage from the hotel"

"20% seems a bit high to me, I'd be more willing to part with 25%"

"………..fine I'm sending you the data now, oh and be careful on this one, this guys a sick freak the coroners report says that they were cut up posthumously into little bits "

"Sounds like a bit of a psycho"

"That's just the beginning it took the coroner long enough but they couldn't find their hearts"

" What the? Their hearts, that's odd" he scratched his head and thought of the blood sucker he had onboard, _well it's not as if I haven't encountered something weirder._

"Ah sorry jet gotta go, still have to go through more surveillance tapes this'll never end"

The screen went black as he signed off and jet took the disk out of the drive to bring to Ed.

"Their hearts huh "

Ed had been tapping away at her computer for several hours pulling up all the images she could of the crime scene , Faye was lying on the couch beside her flipping through a fashion magazine . Finished flipping through the magazine she proceeded to look up the newspapers flipping to the horseracing results

"Tch, no winners huh"

Looking over to Ed who seemed to not have any new information, she creeped behind Ed looking over her shoulder and saw the picture of the perp

"Hmm that him, kinda hot"

She looked at the paper with the horse racing and then to the exit

"Ahem I think I'll go out and research on the bounty head"

A dry voice from in front of the tv called out "don't blow too much cash at the ponies fang girl"

"Shut up … you .. you moss head"

"Great come back Faye"

"shut up spike, anyhow I'm off see you later" she slammed the hatch as she left"

* * *

Faye landed in front of the largest horse track on mars , the track was divided into three levels the lowest was you're average track, the middle was higher in class with several bars and restaurants , the top level was the vip section which catered to the rich and famous and all this belonged to the white hill gang leader James "Buddy" McLean.

As faye walked in she couldn't help but notice the over the top security at the racetrack she shrugged it off as she went inside , after a trip to on of the bookies she went to the bar in order to make the experience more enjoyable

She leaned against the bar "hey barkeep a JD over here please"

Up above in the VIP section buddy was sitting in his office which overlooked the track he watched as the horses where let out of the gates and started to race, he heard a movement behind him and turned around only to loose his head in the process, the man stood there with a grin on his face.

The glass fell from Fayes hand as she felt a painful twinge in her stomach which made her double over, "what the" she felt her fangs begin to extend she could feel herself losing to blood lust "what the this shouldn't be happening a drank a baggie this morning" the bar staff came over to her concerned at her behaviour

"miss are you alright"

"stay away" she pushed him back with a little too much force which lifted him into the air and fall back down.

"shit this is why I said to stay away" she ran as best she could for her pod she was almost at the exit when she completely froze as she felt a presence she had never experienced before . she apun around and stared into silver eyes which stared back at hers his frown swiftly turned into a grin.

"found you"

* * *

**and there you have i still can't come up with a good name for mystery man here any suggestions would be cool , maybe i should just flick through wikipedia again . any way sorry for the delay i'm lazy and didn't quite know how to proceed but i think this chapter turned out alright probably gets incoherent to the end its like 4.30am now so anything doesn't look right let me know cos i'm too sleepy a the moment to go through this all **

**rate and review please makes me get off my ass if i know people want more**


End file.
